Please Don't Let Reborn Know I Have A Brother
by Sir Butt
Summary: Sawada Ienari, the Decimo candidate didn't know about much about his perverted twin brother, like why he left home when he was 3 and never came back, or why his brother liked to torment his life. For the rest of his life, Ienari purposely hid the fact that he has a brother. [ featuring rainbow ship loving Tsuna with parallel memories and Ienari literally crying for his sanity ] BxB
1. Headache calls for a phone call

**Warning :** Rainbow ships. Twinfic that may or may not be cliche. Very OOC Tsuna.

 **Additional tags :** Romance

 **Note :  
** \- **Tsuna has a twin. Byakuran has a twin too.** ( so 2 OCs? I don't really consider them as OC. I see them more as an alternate Tsuna and Byakuran but with different names )  
\- Single dot is used to replace the standard linebreak because sometimes the linebreak won't show. FFnet… why…?

* * *

 **Title : Please Don't Let Reborn Know I Have A Brother**  
 **Chapter 1 : Headache Calls For A Phone Call**

Sawada Ienari, supposedly only heir to the throne of history's bloodiest mafia famiglia, supposedly the civilian middle school brat who defeated the boss of an infamous team of top rate assassins, supposedly the hero who travelled to the future and saved the fucking world from a crazed marshmallow-obsessed dick, the direct descendant of Vongola Primo with the purest flame sky flame in the past hundred years and hyper intuition stronger than anyone else in the world, that same person cried quite pathetically in the middle of math class.

Sometimes his hyper intuition proved to be too powerful.

"Stupid intuition… Why can't you be a little gentle when there's a threat around…? A fluffy warm buzz in the chest maybe? But nope. You just _had_ to be an asshole and give me a full blown headache…" grumbled the brunet to himself. Said brunet made more alien noises as he slammed his face on his desk.

Why? Why must his intuition flagged another threat dooming his life? They just got back from the future two days ago dammit!

Ever so helpful Hayato stood by his boss' side with an expression of clear worry. "A-Are you okay, Jyuudaime? Do you need me to carry you to the infirmary?"

"Yeah, Ienari. You look a bit pale." Yamamoto helpfully added.

The new math teacher was an angel, much better than Nezu-sensei. She tolerated her students' rowdiness and tried to understand their situations ( even though she still hadn't figured out which screws were lost from their brains ).

Angelic math teacher lowered the textbook in hand, lips curving into a tiny frown. "Do you need to be excused, Sawada? You don't look or sound too good."

"M' fine, sensei." said Ienari while waving his arm to show just how _fine_ he was.

Which wasn't really convincing considering how that arm flailed like noodles before falling limp with an ugly thud.

'Stupid, _stupid_ intuition…'

The last thing Ienari heard was his name being called by both Takeshi and Hayato. Everything after that was a painful blur.

Stupid, _stupid_ intuition.

.

Ienari hated his intuition. He had it ever since he could remember. Whenever something bad was about to happen, he felt _it_.

What he felt wasn't just a psychic buzz as portrayed in movies or cartoons. It felt like swallowing a kitchen knife and forced to run a marathon, said knife stuck in his throat. That was only the best of it.

He still remembered the week when Reborn first arrived, or the day when he first met Basil and the Varia, or hours before he was hit with the bazooka and was sent to the future. Shit felt like a thousand razors skinning him alive, inside _and_ out.

The only good thing he liked about his intuition was when his body automatically jerked to the side milliseconds before an attack hit him, specifically Reborn's kicks and bullets.

But other than that, nope. He wished he never had it in the first place.

He usually tolerated the pain of a foreboding. But that day, it was _unbearable_.

Even decapitation was preferred over the unnatural waves of pain he had to go through.

While that kind of warning rarely happened, usually when the so-called threat will break him both physically and mentally, he knew of only one way to end it all.

And god, he wished he didn't need to do it at all.

.

"Reborn-san… Is Jyuudaime going to be okay…?"

"He'll be fine. You know how intuition works."

"But…"

To be honest, Reborn wasn't sure whether the Vongola heir would be fine or not. Sure, Ienari had very bad headaches or chest pains in the past, but _this_. _This_ was different.

Ienari passed out on the school infirmary bed. The brunet tossed side to side as if trying to fight the pain, pitifully gasping for air.

Shamal ( after receiving a series of threats ) ran a thorough diagnosis on Ienari, but nothing came out as anything abnormal. Ienari had a huge migraine, and that was it. Nothing else seemed to be affecting his health.

"He passed out from the pain, that's all I can say." Shamal slapped Ienari's health file to his ex-student. With nothing else to do and no women around to flirt with, the doctor left.

Hayato was close to tears. He never wanted to see his boss hurt ever again, not after what happened in the future. To see his boss in such a devastating state…

"What shall we do now, Reborn-san…? Jyuudaime never collapsed before… I-I… What should we do…?"

Reborn stayed quiet. Without the supposed-to-be boss around, it was up to him to hold the guardians together.

He needed to do something before his student dies for real.

The hitman knew when death is coming, and death was currently knocking on Ienari's doors. He felt life leaking out of the brunet's body. If given time, Ienari's body might break from the strain.

An hour after Ienari first collapsed, Reborn called Nono and Iemitsu concerning the state Ienari was in. Iemitsu of course provided no useful information to help his own son, claiming that it was the first time Ienari had passed out from his hyper intuition. Nono on the other hand had never heard of such cases. Not even Primo had that much trouble from his hyper intuition.

Sending Ienari to Italy would take too much time.

Symptoms didn't add up to anything.

Even the best doctor in the underworld couldn't do anything about Ienari's condition.

They were running out of option.

"Hayato. Find the strongest painkiller they have here, then give it to Ienari." Reborn whispered out the order. He barely kept himself composed. He couldn't afford to lose another sky, not after Luce's death.

"Yes, Reborn-san! Right away!"

With a quick bow, Hayato left to the infirmary's medicine cabinet to find anything to relieve of his boss' pain. He trusted Reborn to keep an eye on Ienari in case something happened.

Reborn was left alone with Ienari, a large sheet of white separated them from the world.

Nobody could see them. Things would still be okay if Reborn drop his mask for a few minutes, just until the Vongola medics team arrive.

"You better not die, Dame-Ie…"

Reborn had tutored Sawada Ienari for almost 2 years. Honestly, he wasn't expecting Ienari's intuition to react negatively to… _everything_. Whenever his intuition acted up, Reborn held his breath in, hoping that his official charge won't suddenly die.

Nothing short of a miracle happened when Ienari cracked his eyes open, and of course accompanied by panting and bodily spasms.

"Re…born…? Am I really awake…?"

Ienari couldn't tell if he was still trapped in sleep or finally getting back a sense of reality, not with all the weird dark spots dancing in his line of vision. By the feel of it, he only had a few short minutes before passing out again.

He needed to do _it_. He needed to do it _now_.

Reborn, being Ienari's ever-so-caring tutor immediately jumped to his student's side, hand instinctively reached out to hold Leon. What would he do then? Shoot him? Call the entire Vongola to tell them of the good news?

He didn't know.

"Re…born… You have to…"

The suffering Ienari couldn't finish the sentence when another wave of nausea hit him in full force. He almost threw up on the bed.

Reborn hated it; seeing his charge dying without reason while nothing else can be done to change it. When the fuck will Vongola's medics team arrive?

"Ienari, tell me what's wrong…"

"Out…"

"Ie-"

"I said OUT…!"

Taken aback by Ienari's defiance, Reborn took a step back. That was the first time Ienari raised his voice towards him. It was almost… scary. All of a sudden, the teen in front of him seemed distant; a stranger.

His heart told him to quietly leave, but instinct screamed at him to stay.

"Please… I w-won't ask for anything more…"

Fuck. Who was Reborn kidding? Hell if he turned down one of Ienari's very rare sincere request. With a cracking voice like that trembling out of the brunet's lips, Reborn would kill a man to stop that mouth from sounding so fragile.

He truly had gone soft.

"What if you die when no one's looking?" tried the hitman one last time.

"I won't."

Reborn wasn't the type to just give in, but Ienari was different.

Before he knew it, he let himself fall into the embrace of another sky, and he fell _hard_.

"I can't afford to lose you."

Ienari bent over in pain. He didn't have much time until another headache knock him out, knuckles white as he balled his fist in an attempt to not claw out his own burning throat. "And I- hnng… can't afford to lose everyone else… So I won't die…"

Pulling his fedora down to cover his expression, Reborn sighed in defeat. "… Aright. 3 minutes. Then I'm coming back in to check on you."

More than enough time.

"O-Okay…"

Reborn disappeared through the white screen without another word, leaving the brunet alone in the infirmary. Maybe. Had Reborn really left? Ienari wasn't so sure since his intuition fucked up his other senses. He heard the door clicked.

Ienari let out a shaky sigh. At least the spartan tutor finally left him alone.

Now, if only he could find his damn phone.

.

Hayato didn't dare to move when he felt a gun pressed against the right side of his skull. One moment, he left to the other room with the complete medicine cabinet to get whatever painkillers he could get his hands on. Next, Reborn pointed a gun at him, a lone finger ready to pull the trigger. Very slowly, Hayato closed the door.

Reborn looked angry, all set to kill. Hayato paled in fear.

Was he too late? Oh, God, please no.

"Reborn-san… I-Is Jyuudaime-"

"Shut up. He asked to be left alone. Leave."

The hitman jerked his head to the side, urging Hayato to leave. Of course he himself would leave too. Ienari wold hate him if he didn't honor his words.

3 short minutes. No biggie.

Hayato, though reluctant, understood his boss' request. He was in no position to argue.

Both of them were about to leave when a whimper from Ienari stopped whatever it was they were doing.

" _N-Nii-sama…_ "

.

Ienari thanked the whatever god above when fe found his school bag laying conveniently on the floor beside him.

His shakily stratched his hand into the bag and pulled out an orange flip phone.

Not many knew he owned one in the first place. Nobody bothered to check or ask. Not Reborn. Not his guardians. Not even his own mother. The only who knew were Naito Longchamp ( after the 8th Tomaso boss bothered him to get his phone number for a month ), and of course the person who gave the phone to him on his 10th birthday.

Ienari tried leveling his breaths, but the pain was too much. Hopefully, his speech wouldn't be too affected by his embarrassing gasps and moans. The last thing he wanted was for the other person to get the wrong idea, which happened way too many times in the past.

His thumb dialed a number he memorized long time ago.

Beep.

B-

 _-"Hello?"_

Ienari's reply came out too weak. "N-Nii-sama…"

 _-"Nacchan! I'm glad you finally called after all these years!"_

God, how Ienari hated that voice, though it sounded exactly the same as his own. Of course it would. The person on the other side of the line was his brother. _Twin_ brother in fact.

Nobody needed to know that. Nana never mentioned his brother's name after his brother left home at the age of three. After he left, Nana acted as if the other twin never existed. Iemitsu was worse.

The blond idiot of a father insisted that Ienari was an only child, saying that the so-called brother Ienari played with for the first three years of his life was all a figment of childhood imagination. Ienari would've believed it too if it weren't for the terrifying 'gifts' his brother sends him every once in a while. Not to mention the _torture_ he received when his brother actually visits.

The other twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a good brother by anyone's book. Ienari had all the rights to hate him, and many reasons to back up his blunt dislike.

Unfortunately for him, Tsunayoshi was the only one who, by some weird alien/supernatural magic, was able to tame Ienari's oversensitive intuition. Ienari wasn't sure how Tsuna did it. Tsuna just… _did_.

 _-"But for you to call me willingly… It means you're in trouble?"_

"Y-Yeah, Nii-sama… S-Something is going to happen… I just know it…! I… I- hnng-!"

 _-"Nacchan… Do you want me to come home? We can stop the 'game' for a while. It's okay. I'll-"_

"NO! I… I mean… no… You don't h-have to- ahh-…!"

Ienari clutched the side of his head, consciousness slowly fading away. He knew he was at his limit. Without any energy left to talk, he willed whatever power he had left to stay awake.

 _-"… I understand, Nacchan."_

Tsuna sounded genuinely sad. He looked forward to visit Ienari, but even his own brother didn't welcome his presence.

 _-"But you know… Everything is going to be fine. I know you'll be fine. You always had been, ne? So whatever happens in the future, it will be alright. I promise. I promise…"_

There it was. Tsuna's _magic_.

Simply hearing his brother saying those words made Ienari's pain much duller. With the cloud in his mind cleared, he could breathe again.

The brunet let out a deep sigh as he hugged his phone close to his chest. Despite his massive hate for his brother, Tsuna always made him feel light and warm inside, as if he could fall into an eternal sleep without worrying about regrets and whatnot.

A rare smile of relief ghosted itself on his pale lips.

Before his consciousness slip away completely, he heard was a soft goodbye and short beep, letting him know that the call had been ended.

.

They couldn't believe what they just overheard.

Ienari had just made a phone call to someone he called 'Nii-sama'. By the way Ienari said the name, 'Nii-sama' was someone close, disturbingly intimate. That wasn't the tone he used for his friends or even his two older brother figures.

Nii-sama.

Nii-sama.

 _Nii-sama._

Could it be that Dame-Ie had an older brother, possibly a brother by blood…?

.

Somewhere in a small bakery, Tsunayoshi put down the receiver back to its place. A tired sigh escaped his lips.

"I should've known this would happen…"

 _Sawashiro_ Tsunayoshi stared at the orange-jeweled ring on his finger. His sky flames danced inside the gem in an uncontrolled hunger, begging to be released.

Two days since he received the memories from a doomed future of their current timeline.

Two days since Ienari and the rest of Vongola's 10th generation returned from their trip to the future.

Two days before Enma's transfer to Namimori.

No wonder Ienari's intuition acted up…

Tsuna frowned. If things went according to his parallel self's memories, then Ienari would break if he learned of _Iemitsu's_ action. Who wouldn't hate you when you're related to the murderer who slaughtered their family?

Good thing Tsuna finished his part in the whole mess. He promised to interfere only when things get too out of hand. The rest was up to Ienari.

The store bell chimed beautifully in the peaceful air of the shop, signaling the owner of a customer-

"Tsuuuu-chaaaaaan~! I'm home~!"

Or not.

The white-haired teen made his presence known by throwing himself on top of the unsuspecting brunet. Tsuna casually sidestepped and smiled a little when the albino's face kissed the hardwood floor.

"Tsu-chaaaan…! Why did you dodge?"

"I'm open to normal greetings, not full-blown body slams." Tsuna replied, fingers twitching to punch the albino in front of him.

"Like a kiss?"

"The urge to murder you is strong, Byakuran."

The one known as Byakuran pouted. He snaked his arms around Tsuna's waist and hugged the brunet. Funny how the smaller teen fitted perfectly in his arms.

Tsuna returned the hug with a quick pat on Byakuran's back before pushing the other away, faint blush visible on his cheeks. "… But a kiss doesn't sound too bad. I'll think about it."

"Mmm! I'm glad to be back in your arms, Tsu-chan… A week away from you feels like forever…"

Byakuran had been away on a business trip for their small bakery for an entire week while Tsuna stayed to run the shop. Breads and cakes don't bake themselves.

The ring on Byakuran's ring finger shimmered when their hands touched, similar to how the arcobaleno pacifiers work. He loved it when their rings glowed a soft orange, letting him know that Tsuna was there with him.

"And Byakuran…?"

"Hmm?"

Tsuna pulled away to look at the albino dead in the eye, lips twisting into a wicked grin. Byakuran felt a shiver down his spine.

"Care to tell me why you're working for Gesso in their efforts for world domination ten years from now?"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N : Woot woot! Watch me as I start another story without finishing my other 2 sto- ( kicked by the crowd ) QAQ). I AM SORRY, PLEASE STOP KICKING ME.**

 **Also,**

 **\- This is a Reborn x Ienari ish. Nobody is going to admit it. Of course, Tsuna is going to be a piece of shit and make the ship sail no matter what.  
** **\- This will have a one-sided-ish 10027. Tsuna isn't the romantic type, but there's no denying Byakuran is extremely important to Tsuna.  
** **\- Tsuna is one hell of a nightmarish brother. So chaotic. OOC GUARANTEED.  
** **\- Pairings is up for debate. I'm just going to wing it… unless… you guys have anything specific you want to see? ( within reason )  
\- Will edit this along with my other stories if I find the time.**

 **Special thanks to my mum for telling me the sheet separating the beds in hospital wards are called screens.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. Another Phone Call Saves The Day

**Title : Don't Let Reborn Know I Have A Brother**

 **Chapter 2 : Another Phone Call Saves The Day**

Two days after the phone call, Ienari and his guardians met the Simon Famiglia, a micro-family allied with Vongola since their first generation. Ienari was ecstatic to finally meet someone similar to him, though he didn't know what position his new friend held, not that he cared.

Kozato Enma and his eccentric group of friends moved to Namimori when their school and the majority of their island got damaged by an earthquake.

Ienari was even more ecstatic when the newcomer ended up transferring to his class. Unfortunately, the newcomer tripped on a pencil when he was asked to introduce himself. Ienari was the first to stand up and help, earning himself ridicule and stares of disgust. The class dubbed them the 'Dame-Duo'.

As expected, when lunch break came, Ienari was the first to approach Enma and asked if they could eat together. For those who didn't know any better, they would think that Ienari had a crush on their new classmate.

The class had never seen Ienari so… _happy_.

They would never admit it, but they kinda liked the smile on the brunet's face.

"Enma-kun, do you want to have lunch with us?" asked the soon-to-be Vongola boss, cheeks pink in a soft blush. "I mean, nobody ever goes to the school rooftop, so it's a perfect way to get away from everyone."

Enma wasn't sure what to say. Nobody had approached him for, well, anything before. "Why, Ienari-kun…?"

"Ahaha… It's just… They're staring at you weirdly, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

Enma blinked, then blinked again. Everyone was definitely staring at Ienari and the bunch of pink flowers floating around him. Who wouldn't?

Plus, Enma was too shy to actually tell Ienari off for breaching into his personal space and ultimately made things all the more uncomfortable, which turned him into a stuttering mess.

"B-But your f-f-friends… U-uh…"

"I don't mind!" Takeshi cheerfully approved of their new company. "You can ask your friends to come too!"

Gokudera, who was secretly interested in Shittopi, nodded as his face blushed in embarrassment. "Tch… Don't disappoint Jyuudaime. He looked forward to eating lunch with you."

"If you don't want to…" Ienari looked to the side, hands fidgeting the side of his uniform. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them back.

All guardians present sent Enma nervous glances, begging the Simon transfer student to say yes. How unfortunate for poor Enma to got caught in one of Ienari's 'kitten' mode ( as dubbed by his guardians ).

The whole class glared at Enma. Ienari was 'dame' through and through, and the favorite subject of ridicule for everyone, but nobody hurts the kitten. Those who did became an outcast of the school. Mochida served as a fine example of such treatment.

Ienari wasn't even aware of the damage he was doing.

It took one Kyoko, three bars of chocolate, a can of melon milk, and 15 minutes for Enma to finally say yes.

.

At a bakery far away from Namimori, a brunet with the same face as Vongola Decimo stretched his back just as the last happy customer left. It was time to close the shop so Byakuran and him could get lunch.

"Tsu-chan~! What do you want to have for lunch?" Byakuran called from the kitchen.

When the albino received no reply, he called again. "Tsu-chaaaan?"

Again with no reply, Byakuran abandoned his cooking in search of his dear partner. He made his way to the shop's main room and found Tsuna staring blankly at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Tsu-chan, if you're really worried, we can go stalk them?" Byakuran carefully suggested. Last thing he wanted was for Tsuna to disappear to somewhere without him. Tsuna did it three times before, all when Ienari had problems with his hyper intuition.

"No, no, no. I have to let Nacchan deal with it alone."

"But you look a bit edgy, like you're ready to murder a kitten."

"It's nothing. Really…" Tsuna sighed. The day passed slow in the shop as if time stretched abnormally long that day. "Though I do feel the desire to castrate someone, especially if something irreversibly bad happens to my dear brother."

"Ahaha… Are you, by any chance, talking about Enma-kun?"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran with cold dead eyes, face without expression. "Yes."

Byakuran raised a brow. He knew his Tsunayoshi was different from the memories they received from another timeline. He even acknowledge himself as a different Byakuran, but damn was this Tsuna scary without remorse.

Byakuran briefly wondered if he would ever see his Tsuna acts as sweet and shy as the other Tsunayoshi.

"By the way, any word from our spy?"

"Geez, Byakuran… Yuko-obaasan is not a spy. She's a normal civilian who happens to be mom and Nacchan's neighbour!"

"Ah, but she sends us news of your brother. Basically a spy the way I see it."

"…"

It was difficult to argue with Byakuran's logic, so Tsuna decided just roll with it.

"Enma and Nacchan met this morning before school. They became friends almost immediately…"

"Oh? Is Tsu-chan upset?"

"Of course I am! Nacchan had just met Enma this morning and they're already so _friendly_ with each other, with sparkly pink backgrounds! Why can't Nacchan look at me the same way he looked at Enma? I'm his twin brother for fuck's sake!"

Oh.

So _that_ was the reason for Tsuna's uncharacteristically darker mood that day.

Jealousy is a powerful thing.

"To be fair, you did bully him too much whenever you visit. No wonder he hates you."

Tsuna sobbed.

.

Jealousy wasn't the only thing bothering Tsuna.

Ienari's first meeting with Simon wasn't the same as the other Tsunayoshi's encounter.

There was a huge chance for things to end differently than expected.

'Hopefully nothing too bad…'

.

Ienari's friendship with Enma only blossomed after the first day. One cloudy morning, Enma accidentally revealed his real status as Simon's Decimo. Ienari treated him no differently than before. For once, Enma was happy to find someone who see him as himself without expecting him to act the part of a bloody mafia boss.

Takeshi and Mizuno became fast friends, bonding over their mutual love for baseball. Following Takeshi's lead, everyone else in the baseball club warmed up to the strangely adult-looking transfer student. They even talked about going to the next big game together.

Koyo and Ryohei fought at every chance they met, be it physically or verbally. When Ryohei was asked about his perspective towards his new rival, Ryohei enthusiastically replied that his rival was an extreme man, and he looked forward to their next spar. Surprisingly, Koyo said the same thing.

Nobody knew how or when Lambo became friends with Rauji. The moment the others noticed, the two were already playing and having random sleepovers wherever and whenever Lambo mused.

Mukuro warned Chrome to stay away from Simon, especially Julie. In the lowest prison of Vendicare, a voice whispered to the mist guardian of a danger hiding within Julie. Mukuro didn't know why he trusted the voice, especially one which sounded so vague and suspicious.

Kyoya didn't trust the Liquidation Committee to run his school. For the sake of order, peace, and discipline, he took his stand and kept his DC up and running. Adelheid's glare was filled with hate, much like Mukuro's. Naturally, Kyoya hated the new figure of authority invading his Namimori.

Hayato, of course, was happy that his boss finally found someone who understands him the way no one can. Hell, he was happy to get the chance of observing a UMA up close. Though something felt strangely off with Enma's presence. Hayato knew deep inside, the course of fate wouldn't be so merciful, not when they were dancing on the mafia's chessboard.

One day, Hayato's suspicion was proven right.

.

First, Takeshi was attacked, suffering a fatal wound. Not even sun flames could heal the rips done to his internal organs. Doctors considered euthanasia for the teen, but Ienari refused to give up on his friend.

Then came the inheritance ceremony. The unsuspected strike left many wounded in their efforts to protect their Decimo. They couldn't even get a single scratch on their new enemy.

The Vongola rings and Sin destroyed in front of their eyes.

Decimo's guardians suffered bone-crushing injuries in the very one-sided attack.

But the one who suffered the most damage was Ienari.

He didn't know if he could trust another person, not after learning how unbearable betrayal truly felt.

All of a sudden, the bright orange flame burning in him died.

In front of everyone, Sawada Ienari collapsed.

.

"What are you going to do now, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna stood beside Takeshi's hospital bed while Byakuran floated freely in the air. Whatever Tsuna decided, Byakuran would go through it, even if it meant staying harmless.

Personally, he wished to make himself known to the world by eradicating Simon along with anyone who dared to raise a butter knife against him. Yes, that would be _fun_.

"Depends. By the looks of it, Nacchan won't be waking up any time soon. If Nacchan or Vongola doesn't stop Enma from going full berserk, I will. Ah, not before I murder Daemon Spade."

Tsuna held the rain guardian's hand and began channeling his sky flames. The transfer went on smoothly with the help of his ring.

Sacrificing a small part of his life force for a single person wasn't much of a big deal, not when he had done the same thing for quite some time.

After all, the ring he wore on his ring finger wasn't for show.

.

.

.

.

Ienari didn't wake up.

.

.

To say that Vongola was in a state of panic was an understatement.

Vongola was in total _chaos_.

Parts of their mansion was burning, courtesy to their hysterical members' stress and frustration. The Simon's threat became more and more demanding. The fucking Vendice sent a warning to send their guardians ( including Ienari ) for a battle of pride against Simon or else they would lose by default and rot the rest of their lives in an underwater prison. Nothing they did could wake their Decimo up.

Nono was close to tears when the rings were announced unfixable by Talbot himself. The vial of Primo's blood he kept was destroyed. They believed it was the deed of a very powerful illusionist, prime suspect being Rokudo Mukuro.

Who would've thought a single attack by a group of seven teens would render Vongola helpless.

.

Since the day they overheard Ienari's phone call, Hayato and Reborn did their research on the 'brother'.

They tried tracing the call, hacking hospital records, interrogate ( and torturing ) Iemitsu, hiring countless elite investigators, but none bore any result or proof that the brother existed.

If one did, Vongola _might_ have a chance to get out of the hellhole.

.

Vongola was left with zero options against Simon.

CEDEF's head locked himself in a room to 'meditate and think of a way to fix this mess', saying something along the line of 'think better with things quiet' and 'alone for better concentration'. Truth be told, his team didn't understand a single thing Iemitsu incoherently blasted out of his mouth. They decided to leave their boss be. They had no time or patience to deal with bullshit.

But of course, that was an excuse to do something else.

Alone in his private quarters in the Vongola mansion, Iemitsu dialed a secret number known to nobody else.

'A number which can help no matter what the situation is…'

Yes. Iemitsu remembered those words spoken to him by the person who gave him the eleven digit number.

-"Hello?"

"A-Ah…"

Iemitsu honest to god didn't know what to say. He practiced a bit moments before, but to talk to the person he had not seen or spoke to for eleven years was nerve-wrecking and awkward.

The person on the other side of the line laughed, fully expecting Iemitsu's terrible parent-son communication skills.

-"It's okay, _Iemitsu-san_. I'm just glad you honored our deal. As long as we're still playing, nobody will find out about our connection. Eleven years is pretty impressive."

"Y-Yeah…"

-"So what seems to be the problem?"

"… Ienari isn't waking up… I know you have no obligation to deal with an outside mess, and I don't know how you can help, but…"

-"Ouch… I did say I can help no matter what the situation is. Have a little faith in me, Iemitsu-san."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really know what line of work I'm in…"

-"Of course I know, silly! You're an oil miner mining oil all around the world! Don't worry, Iemitsu-san! I just need to know where Nacchan is~!"

What.

"He's in a mansion… in Italy…" Iemitsu mentally kicked himself. How could he drag an experience-less outsider to mafia's bloody business? 'Stop talking, Iemitsu. Stop talking.'

Asking an almost-stranger definitely wasn't a good idea. Iemitsu should've known better.

-"There's a lot of mansions in Italy, but I'm sure I'll find the right one."

"Wait! Maybe you shouldn't come? Dangerous people are everywhere. You don't want to get hurt, right?"

-"Nonsense."

"Tsuna…"

-"Yes, Iemitsu-san? And you're not supposed to say my name. We're still _playing_."

Fuck it. What are the chances of a civilian finding a future mafia don's exact location?

"Never mind… I'm hanging up. Seriously, you don't have to come…"

-"Hahaha. Okay, okay. Good day to you, dad."

The line went dead.

Iemitsu sincerely prayed to all deity out there for the safety of his supposedly inexistent son. Hopefully, Tsuna wouldn't go through his plan of 'helping Nacchan no matter what'.

Who was he kidding… Asking a civilian for help…?

Impossible.

.

Later that night, Ienari woke up.

Those who followed Vongola's event suspected Iemitsu's involvement with an outside party. Whoever Iemitsu called must've been one hell of a miracle worker.

The sudden recovery of Yamamoto Takeshi had been linked to Ienari's case. The nurses and doctors present in both of their time of awakening reported to have smelled a faint scent of strawberries.

The mafia was determined to find a means to get hold of their strawberry-scented savior.

.

"You know, Tsu-chan, word has it that quite a few people are trying to get your 'secret' phone number."

"Here's what I'm guessing. Reborn overheard Nacchan, or someone kept a reaaally close eye on dad when he made that phone call. I mean, they're the only two people with mafia connections who bothered calling. Oh well~"

"… Tsu-chan, you don't have any intention of letting them know, do you…"

"Hmm? Know what?" said Tsu-chan. His innocent face faked ignorance.

"That the phone number they all tried to get their hands on is our bakery's contact number. Our number isn't exactly a secret when we displayed it on our business cards for hundreds of people to see."

"Ah. _That_. It's not my goal to deliberately hide from their radars, but it's fun to see who finds me first."

"…"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Tsuna and Byakuran's bakery is based on Yaedake Bakery in the Okinawa Prefecture, so y'all can assume that the both of them are in Okinawa most of the time.**

 **Special thanks to PhoenixDash for pointing out my huge mistake. How in the world did I get the title wrong?**

 **Also, I just found out about Reborn! VOMIC. AND THEY DID PARTS OF Simon ARC HOLY SHEIT ENMA'S VOICE OMG. AND BRO, BROOOOO. SHITTOPI-CHAN IS CUTE AS WELL.**

 **There's only 4 parts, so I cry.**

 **Can't wait to introduce Tsuna to the 10th gen.**


	3. He's Here… Oh God, He's Here

**Title : Please Don't Let Reborn Know I Have A Brother**

 **Chapter 3 : He's Here… Oh God, He's Here**

"So, Tsu-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Vongola's vial of Penalty is gone. Ienari's guardians are mostly hurt. It's already 7 days since Simon's attack, which means Enma-kun is going to lose his mind today. We basically stole their broken rings… Eh… What else did I miss?" Byakuran sipped his chocolate milk with baked marshmallows on top as he went over the list he wrote in a tiny notepad, tapping the tip of his pen on the smooth surface of the wooden table.

Tsuna just finished drafting a new cake for a client. Working helped in toning down the thoughts of murdering a certain famiglia who dared touch his Nacchan. The brunet nonchalantly added, "Vongola is in total chaos. Vindice threatens imprisonment. Nacchan is living on borrowed flames. Everyone gave up hope. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Say whatever you want, Tsu-chan, but you're obviously worried. Should we step in?"

"…"

"…"

"Nah."

.

Vongola was in its peak of destruction since the Simon famiglia first attacked. When they saw how Varia and Cavallone fell in mere seconds, it was obvious the weaker Decimo stood no chance. Still, some put their faith in Ienari's generation.

Even more panic arose when Talbot announced the theft of the destroyed Vongola rings. Talbot himself felt uneasy. _This_ wasn't supposed to happen. Was his predictions wrong?

With zero prospect of winning, Vongola shipped the just-awoke Ienari to Simon's private island for their guardian battles. Many believed Vongola sent Ienari and his guardians to their deaths in order to save whatever order remained in the so-called strongest and bloodiest mafia famiglia.

No backup. No weapons. _Nothing_.

Or so everyone believed…

.

Takeshi and Kyoya didn't follow the rest when the team plus Reborn left. Takeshi woke up, but his body was still too damaged to move around. He sheepishly insisted he was fine, and that he would join them in battle soon.

As aloof as ever, Kyoya disappeared, though not before he 'borrowed' one of Dino's helicopter. Kusakabe trusted the disciplinary chairman's decision, thus gladly assisted in the 'borrowing' of said rotorcraft. Where the second in command learned how to pilot a helicopter was unclear. ( not that Kyoya cared as long as the thing moves )

Upon arriving on the island's beach, Ienari embarrassingly tripped on a box he was sure wasn't there before. Hayato vengefully offered to blow up the offending item for the offense of making Ienari fall flat on his face.

Reborn was the first to notice the label on the box.

[ For Vongola X,

It's not anyone's fault.

\- M. ]

Reborn sensed a sort of power within the box. Nobody in Vongola used the initial 'M' for themselves. Usually, they would adopt an existing word as their screen name. Thanks to his paranoia, Reborn remembers everyone's real and fake names in Vongola's database.

The box must've been a package from a third party.

'Third party?'

 _Iemitsu's rumored miracle worker._

A tiny part of Reborn wished it was a present from the possible 'Nii-sama'. He would love to have another Ienari to torture. Bonus point if the brother had already set foot in the mafia. The hitman's mind conjured a rather disturbing image of an over the top buffer version of Ienari.

Before he could warn his student not to carelessly open an unidentified box, Ienari absentmindedly removed the box's lid. Reborn wanted to give his student a well deserved kick being so careless.

Who would've thought they would see the 'missing' Vongola rings again, but in different forms?

They could sit down and figure shit out later. For the time being, they had a battle to win.

.

The battle went on just as how Tsuna remembered it to be.

Ryohei and Koyo ended in a tie. Both guardians were the first to be dragged away by the Vindice.

Adult Lambo won the battle after confessing his real feelings of wanting to fight alongside his 'Ie-nii'. Before disappearing, he looked around as if hoping to meet another spectator watching from afar. Reborn suspected Lambo was going to call out a name milliseconds before pink smoke brought the lightning guardian back to his original time frame.

Hayato turned the tides in a last minute attempt to outsmart Shitt-P. Ienari barely concentrated on the fight, feeling disconnected to the world. Everything else was a blur.

By the time Hibari's battle ended, Ienari finally understood the meaning of waging their prides, and figured out what his own was, ultimately bringing back the fire that once burned in his eyes.

Ienari understood why Enma went through great lengths to hurt Vongola, but he'd be damned if he let anyone touch his friends.

Tsuna smiled as he released the channel between Ienari and himself. He no longer needed to lend his flames when Ienari once again found his determination to spark his dying will.

'Nacchan will be fine on his own now.'

.

.

A grand battle between two bosses.

One lost control while the other fought on to bring back his _pride_.

There was a slight waver when Ienari called Enma his friend, but he held true to his heart. Betrayal or not, Enma was a person Ienari would not and could not let go of.

.

Then the real puppet master revealed himself on stage, taking over the body of Rokudo Mukuro while unleashing the full potential of a mist user. With inky flames and resolve more powerful than the rest, he tore his way out of Vendicare.

Reborn swore to murder Daemon Spade if anything were to happen to his dear Ienari.

.

After the final battle ended and Daemon dead, Naito Longchamp's famiglia's medic team rushed in to help the barely alive survivors of the disaster caused by the ancient ghost. When asked about how the Tomaso famiglia was able to reach the island in such short notice, Naito happily replied they had been waiting there since the beginning. Vindice did nothing to stop them since they were not at all involved with any of the battle and were allowed to stay as long as they don't interfere.

Reborn wondered who gave them the information of the finale going on in the unmapped island.

.

.

.

 _Ne, Daemon? Are you still here?_

 _If you can hear me, you can rest in peace now._

 _Because Nacchan will make Vongola stronger than ever._

.

.

A few days after the conclusion, everyone recovered enough to go back to school. Things went back to the way they used to… Well… _Mostly_ …

Koyo and Ryohei fought as usual, insisting that they are on 'okay' terms with each other. Some sort of rivalry clearly went on, but the smiles they threw at each other confused a lot of people as to whether they were actually friends or enemies.

Rauji and Lambo's adventures continued day and night. Ienari silently praised Rauji's godlike patience for dealing with someone as annoying as Lambo.

After learning Shitt-P wasn't exactly the UMA Hayato thought she was, the bomber made it his mission to run very far away from the terrifying creature, going as far as to leave Ienari walking to school by himself.

Mizuno and Takeshi went out earlier than usual to practice baseball together. At first, Mizuno was reluctant to approach the rain guardian after what happened before the inheritance ceremony, but Takeshi readily forgiven him, saying that he would go through it a thousand more times if it meant keeping his friends.

Mizuno might or might not have a new pride to hold on to.

Chrome avoided Julie like a plague.

Surprisingly, Hibari trusted Adelheid enough to temporarily hand over the job of disciplining Namimori while he himself set off to Kokuyo to bite a certain pineapple to death. He was more than pleased when he heard of Rokudo Mukuro's release from Vendicare.

As for Vongola Decimo himself, he still talked to Enma…

… but things were different.

He still felt bitter about the betrayal, and how Enma crushed his trust in favor of revenge.

Of course, Ienari laughed and joked around the Simon boss, but everyone saw the strain, the forced smiles. Nobody had the guts to point it out, not when a single word may shatter the already fragile bond between the two bosses.

This made Enma wonder if he should stay in Namimori. His presence only hurt the brunet more.

It was his fault. He was the one who betrayed the friendship. He was the one who ruined _everything_.

He should take responsibility, and stop all the hurt.

He should _leave_.

.

Ienari washed the same plate for the past 20 minutes in a repeated motion, mind

floating somewhere else.

Takeshi and Hayato threw glances at each other as if sending telepathic messages for one of them to do something about their best friend. Ienari had been very detached lately, not even responding in time when somebody called his name. In the end, Hayato manned up and carefully tapped Ienari on the shoulder.

Ienari shrieked.

"HIEEE!"

"J-Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry!"

The brunet blinked, seemingly unaware of Hayato's presence.

"Gokudera-kun? Since when are you here?"

"But Jyuudaime… We entered the kitchen together to get ready for the party, remember?"

"Par- Oh. Okay. Right. I'm in charge of the plates. I'll be-"

"Takeshi pulled Ienari's hand away from the sink and closed the water tap. Hayato looked murderous at the swordsman's roughness but kept quiet, for once trusting another person to tend his precious boss.

"Ienari…" Takeshi started, "Something is obviously wrong with you. Maybe you should rest a bit?"

"Rest? But I'm fine?"

"No, you're not."

"E-Eh? I'm not? But-"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Takeshi steered Ienari out of the kitchen while laughing his usual dismissive laugh. "Me and Gokudera will handle things for you!"

"Yeah, Jyuudaime. Baseball idiot and I will take care of everything. Please rest until the party starts! We'll call you down when the Simon arrives!"

Ienari wanted to protest and stay to help, but Takeshi and Hayato were all sparkles and smiles, so saying no to their faces was difficult. Ienari sighed in defeat and retreated into his room, all the while having his two guardians beaming smiles at him.

As soon as Ienari was out of sight, Hayato's smile turned into a cursing frown.

"Holy fuck-shit! I can't believe we let Jyuudaime deal with his inner turmoils alone! We're piss-poor excuse of his guardians!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera. I'm sure everything will work out in the end!"

"Don't 'maa maa' me, you baseball idiot! Now, bring out all the plates. We have a party to prepare."

.

The sky turned blood orange as the sunset welcomed its night.

Enma sat alone on a swing in the park. He ran away from Adelheid when she tried to bring him to the Sawada residence for a party to celebrate their renewed alliance. Poor Enma panicked for reasons he himself were unsure of. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was an attempt to save Ienari the trouble of dealing with a filthy betraying trash of a 'friend'.

The Simon boss' grip on the swing's chains tightened as tears pricked his eyes.

'Run away.'

'Run away.'

'Run away.'

'Run aw-'

"-Hey."

Enma fell backwards, landing headfirst on the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

The voice sounded eerily similar to the subject of his regret. He slowly looked up only to see Ienari peeking innocently at him over the swing.

"I-Ienari-kun…?"

'Ienari' tilted his head to the side, genuine confusion shown on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." The brunet softly replied.

Enma stared at the 'stranger' for a few seconds. He was sure the teen standing in front of him was none other than Ienari. From the wide brown eyes to the unruly hair, no doubt the stranger was-

"Hello?"

Enma's voice hitched. The stranger sounded exactly like his friend… ex-friend…?

"Hello back to you too…" Enma managed to croak out a reply.

"It's like you've seen a ghost. Do I really look that scary?" The Ienari lookalike handed the mafia boss a handkerchief in which Enma shyly accepted.

"You… look like a… um..."

Friend?

"L-Like a person I know… I… Uh… Your name."

A+ communication skills.

"My name?" The brunet asked.

"Your name… What's your name?"

"Oh. Oh! Of course!" The brunet smiled as he pulled out a business card from his pocket and handed it over to the still-sitting-on-the-ground Enma. "I'm Sawashiro Tsunayoshi. Just an average guy running a bakery."

Sawashiro. Sawada.

Two different names.

Duh. There was no records of Ienari having another sibling. Why would Enma think this Tsunayoshi person was Ienari, or at least a long lost sibling?

Enma dismissed the thought, easily accepting the stranger's introduction. He tried introducing himself, but suddenly grew extremely shy around the brunet, resulting in a series of incoherent 'eh's and 'ah's.

Tsuna laughed. "You look cuter this way. The red on your cheeks matches your hair!"

With that, Enma grew redder.

"But you know… I mean it when I say you look cuter this way. So stop crying, ne?"

Tsuna helped Enma up with one strong pull. Enma wondered how a human hand could be so warm. He whimpered at the loss of the gentle touch.

"I…" Enma held on to the given handkerchief. "I'm pathetic…"

"Hey, now… Why would you say that?" Tsuna took a step closer to Enma.

"It's my fault he's hurting, so it would do everyone good if I disappear from his life. That way, he'll never get hurt again…"

"That may be so… But are you really okay with that?"

"H-Huh…?"

"I mean, is that really what you want? Do you really want to leave for the sake of something like that?"

"OF COURSE I DO! I-! I…!" Enma accidentally raised his voice. Realizing of his mistake, he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I-…! I am… Sorry…"

Tsuna smiled, not at all offended by the harsh tone used against him. "You don't sound too sure of yourself. Maybe you never wanted to leave in the first place?"

"I… I still want to be his friend… And I don't want him to think that I left because I hate him or anything! I WANT to stay, but I'll only cause him pain… And! And… I want our friendship to be like before… I want… to stay…"

Enma wiped his tears with his sleeves, handkerchief completely forgotten. He couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't-

"Don't you think he might feel the same way?" Tsuna said as he patted Enma's head, immediately stopping the red-haired teen's ragged sobbing. "Tell him what you really feel. If you really want to leave, then leave, though not before you settle all loose ends. Don't leave behind any regrets."

"But-"

"Shhhh. No buts. Get your feelings across. Everything else comes later."

Enma pondered at Tsuna's words before something inside of him clicked.

He knew what he should do.

"I know what to do…" The Simon boss whispered to himself. "I know what to do! Thank you, Sawashiro-san!"

Enma clumsily bowed down to the brunet and dashed off. Not once did he tripped.

Tsuna had a very good guess where Enma was heading to. He giggled, thinking that the first thing he would do to poor Enma was to maim him half to death, but it seemed like some of the fondness from his parallel self warmed itself into his heart.

No biggie. He could just postpone the maiming to a later date. For now, he had a special someone to vis-

 _Grumble._

… right after buying himself cake.

Byakuran never let him eat all the cake he desired.

.

Sawada Residence, 7 p.m.

Everyone from the tenth generation of Vongola and Simon gathered together to celebrate their 'friendship'.

Well, everyone except Enma.

"I don't know." Adelheid sighed. "Enma escaped when we were about to leave the house. Nobody could track him down."

Ienari only nodded. He wasn't really listening.

The glacial guardian sighed in the midst of Vongola's 'normalcy', if destruction and chaos can be counted as normalcy as one Yamamoto Takeshi insisted. She briefly wondered if Vongola had always been that chaotic, but decided to ignore it for the sake of her patience.

Ryohei took Koyo outside for an impromptu boxing match. Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo cheered at every punch landed regardless of who threw it. Lambo made weird sound effects to make each attack more dramatic.

Mukuro and Chrome happily ate the chocolate cake Nana fed them. They were munching on their fifth whole cake, which made Adelheid wonder how a human could possibly stuff themselves with so much cake. Again, she chose to ignore it.

Takeshi swung his sword like a baseball bat in the middle of the living room, saying something about practice and whatever while they wait for the last guest to arrive. Hayato scolded Takeshi for 'putting people in danger' as he himself pulled out his _lit_ dynamites.

The rest of Simon guardians were terrified, to say the least. They themselves were chaotic and weird, but Vongola was in a whole different league, level unreachable by anyone.

The least dangerous person at that moment was probably the disciplinary chairman sleeping on the roof. Kusakabe prepared sound-canceling earmuffs for the prefect, effectively saving everyone from unnecessary beatings.

Ienari sighed.

Everyone froze. Ienari hadn't talked since he came down from his room hours ago, eyes empty and unfocused.

Good ol' right hand man Hayato was the only one who dared approach Ienari.

"Jyuudaime…"

"…"

"Jyuudaime, if you really hate it, we can stop this party."

"…"

"Jyuu-"

"I don't understand…" Ienari finally spoke. "What's all this about…? What…"

The Simon guardians felt a dead weight in their stomach. As expected, there was no way Ienari would ever forgive them after what they have done. What were they hoping for in a 'party' so out of place, they felt as if they were unwanted strangers than actual guests?

Maybe not Koyo. He was too much of a muscle head to realize of the tension in the air.

Fate ruined the silence when Enma kicked open the front door in a very out of character manner. The usually weak and timid teen stormed into the living room and stood in front of Ienari.

Blood red eyes looked intensely into mild brown, burning in an intensity never before seen by the others. Those eyes portrayed the weight of his resolve.

"Ienari-kun, please listen to me!" Enma shouted, almost like a love confession. Nobody was sure how the seemingly one-sided conversation would end, seeing that Ienari wasn't really focusing on the Simon boss.

Adelheid tried to intervene. "Enma, you shouldn't-"

"Don't baby me, Adeheid! I'm going to do this and you can't stop me! So please back off!"

Everyone was taken back by Enma's outburst. He never had the guts to go against anyone, especially their most violent and merciless glacial guardian.

Enma ignored the rest, focusing only on Ienari and the sentences roaring in his head, begging to be conveyed.

"Ienari-kun." Enma started, hands clenched into fists until his knuckles turned white. "After the stunt my famiglia pulled, there's nothing I want more than to leave Vongola alone forever."

"…" Ienari looked up, returning Enma's intense gaze with his own hollow stare, but everyone can see those eyes were less empty than before, hopefully a sign that their dear Ienari finally paid attention to reality.

"Though lately, I don't know if that's what I really wanted. I know for a fact that as a boss, nothing is more important than one's own family. But I'm selfish. I want to keep my famiglia, but I want to keep you too."

"…"

"Meeting you is one of the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never met anyone who understood _everything_ I've been through."

By that time, the others were on the edge of their own anxiety, even Reborn. They stayed quiet and waited for whatever was to come, knowing very well that they should not speak in an exchange they did not belonged in.

All eyes were on Enma and Ienari.

"I'm not surprised if you never want to have anything to do with us ever again, and I'm sure you'll hate me for everything I've done to you…" Enma bowed in front of the Vongola boss, tears once again pricked his eyes. "But please _forgive me_. And if possible, I want us to be friends again!"

.

.

.

Ienari laughed.

Like, really _laughed_.

Holy crap did it sound so _relieving_. The rest let out the breath they subconsciously held in. Enma, on the other hand, thought he did something wrong. He mentally panicked.

"I can't believe you're troubled by _that_." Ienari said between laughs.

"B-But…"

"Oh my god, Enma-kun. I never hated you to begin with. I could never!"

"But-"

"No buts." Ienari held Enma by the shoulders and roughly shook the poor boy. "Banish those thoughts from your head and listen. _We. Are. Friends. Whether. You. Like. It. Or. Not._ And we'll always be. If you even think about disappearing, then I would be extremely _cross_ with you."

If humans are without limit, Enma would cry a waterfall. He would cry normal tears, if not for all the blood rushing to his head due to vigorous shaking. Poor Enma's vision swirled in all sorts of colors and blur.

Ienari continued, "In any hellbent tragedy, I'll do anything it takes to bring you back, be it severing my own limb or jumping in front of a train." A fond smile played on the brunet's face as he faced the others, flashing them the same fondness he held for Enma. "And I'll do the same for all of you too."

It led to an inevitable tackles of sobs and group hugs. The manliest of man cried. Buried feelings confessed. Overdue pat on the shoulder finally given. The Vongola guardians ( minus one Hibari ) flooded around their sky, refusing to let go.

Enma and his guardians watched from the sideline before being unceremoniously pulled into the group hug.

Blood might or might not have been shed, but it didn't matter as the familiar feeling of union filled the missing links in all their hearts.

The party officially started with a bang. Literally.

.

Despite acting detached as the others claimed, Ienari never blame it on Enma. He had forgiven Enma the moment the real truth surfaced.

It wasn't anyone's fault really. He just felt bothered by _something_. Something in him squirmed, tugging him as if trying to tell him of a danger, except danger meant pain, never a fuzzy feeling. Whenever he tried to concentrate on that tug, his thoughts wandered far into unconsciousness.

The feeling felt familiar somehow. Many times did he almost remember when and where he felt it, but the memory fades as his friends snapped him out of his trance.

Well, it didn't matter.

Surrounded happily by his friends. Everyone safe and sound. Best of all, his god-level nightmare of a brother wasn't there to tormen-

 _Wait._

Brother.

Brother.

 _Brother_.

FUCKKKKK.

His Tsuna senses!

"Everyone…!"

All present in the room stopped at whatever they were doing and turned to face the panicking Vongola boss. Ienari stood up and pushed everyone out of the room.

"Everyone, OUT OUT OUTOUTOUTOUT!"

"What's the matter, Ienari?" Takeshi innocently asked, all the while keeping his butt glued to the floor.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. EVERYONE, OUT THROUGH THE BACK DOOR!"

Reborn hopped onto Ienari's head, but was picked up and forcefully shoved into Hayato's arms. "Dame-Ie, what are you trying to pull?"

"Please, Reborn! Not now!"

The now teary-eyed Ienari shot a pleading look at Enma, silently begging him to bring everyone out. Enma nodded at the request. He wouldn't waste a chance to prove himself to Ienari, so he raised his arms and earthy red flames circled his hands.

A strip of red bound everyone, except Ienari, by the waist. With a swing of an arm, Enma pulled them through the hallway and towards the backdoor.

"Enma! Released us at once!" Adelheid demanded, kicking and squirming in an attempt to escape the gravitational grip around her.

"I'm sorry, Adelheid! Ienari-kun seems serious in this. I want to help!"

Enma gave another swing and everyone was pulled out of the house through the back door. Screams of protests and accusation were thrown, dying will flames activated to demand answers.

Of course, Enma's prowess overpowered them. The guardians were easily 'escorted' ( with a bit of force ) out.

Enma threw the fellow boss a look of confusion, but he didn't question the request.

"Where should I take them to?"

"Anywhere." Ienari shrieked. "As long as they're out, at least for tonight!"

Ienari visibly sobbed, literally crying legit tears.

The panic in his eyes was _real_.

Enma gave Ienari a reassuring pat on the shoulder and jumped out of the back window, towing the guardians along with his gravity manipulation.

Ienari sobbed in gratitude, secretly promising himself to build Enma a friendship shrine in the near future.

Now all he had to do is-

Then the doorbell _rang_.

OH.

FUCKING.

 _SHIT._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Cookies for those who can guess what the 'M' stands for!**

 **I looooove this chapter. Finally finished! Though I'm not sure when I can update again. I need to focus on 'Look Through Orange Eyes' and 'Vampirism Tends To Keep One Remarkably Fresh'. QAQ I haven't write shit for 3 months. Plus, work. Omg I can't believe I'm adulting right not.**

 **Also, I can't believe people would like this garbage of a fic. xD It's okay. We can all be trashlords together. *sits on a throne of fancy garbage with you people***

 **[ The blood orange part reminds me of _that_ one meme. So pretentious lol. ]**

 **Next chapter will be significantly shorter. I initially wanted this to be a 1000-2000 words per chapter fic, but… whoops?**

 ** _Ps - Please don't ask me to update faster. It's very demotivating._**


	4. Noooooooooo

**Warning : Tsuna's molesting. Crying Ienari. Inceessssst ( author's guilty pleasure ). Incest. Incest. Incest. INCEST. Inappropriate touching. Perverted side of Tsuna. Unedited.**

* * *

 **Title : Please Don't Let Reborn Know I Have A Brother**

 **Chapter 4 : Noooooooooo**

Ienari wasn't hyperventilating.

He was fucking _wheezing_ his lungs out in fear and despair.

The doorbell rang for the second time, followed by a voice eerily similar to his own, calling his god-forsaken nickname.

"Nacchan!"

Ienari's brain screamed in panic as he cleaned the place in under five seconds before dashing up to his room faster than his record speed in Reborn's 'bullet dodging' training.

Quick! Change into something difficult to be removed!

Ienari rushed to his clothing cupboard and searched for the tightest pants and most number of buttons shirt. To be safe, he added an extra layer of hoodie which he zipped up all the way to the top.

If he had a chastity belt, he would gladly wear it.

For the sake of his innocence and purity, nothing is ridiculous.

"Nacchan~!"

Oh shit. The demon's voice could be heard from the stairs, footsteps slowly getting louder as 'it' took each step closer towards Ienari's room.

Ienari _screamed_.

With added strength of his dying will, Ienari pushed his desk to block his bedroom door. Feeling that it wasn't enough, he pushed whatever else pushable to strengthen the barricade. He then grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself in it, pretending to be asleep.

Maybe if he believed hard enough, his brother would go away.

"Nacchan~"

Or not.

Ienari had never screamed so hard in his poor life.

There _it_ was - the abomination called Tsunayoshi, suddenly wrapped inside of the blanket with him. Ienari didn't even hear the door open!

Tsuna…

'… Why must Tsuna be here…?'

"N-Nii-sama…" Ienari forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna laughed. He couldn't handle how cute his brother was! And wow had Ienari grown into such a cutie. Those ass would be so hot given a few years. Hopefully not literally.

Then again, it would be very amusing to watch his twin's ass on fire. He could arrange an event which could lead to one ass burning incident while making it look like an accident.

Yes. It certainly could be arranged.

"I thought you were lonely without me! So I stopped our little game of hide-and-seek for an indefinite amount of time!" The nightmare pouted. "I'm starting to think you're not even trying to find me at all… So cruel to keep me waiting, Nacchan."

'AS IF I WOULD WILLINGLY GO AND FIND YOU!' Ienari cried in his head.

"So… Nacchan…~"

Oh fuck no.

One of the many, _many_ things Ienari hated about his brother was the almost 'irrefutable' perverted side of his brother. It was a wonder how Ienari managed to keep his virginity intact after so many advances his brother made on him. Even more of a miracle that he still have his first kiss saved for, hopefully, someone special.

And when the hell did all the zips and buttons on his shirt and hoodie got undone?

"W-Wait, Nii-sama!"

"Na…ccchan…"

The Vongola boss felt a hand sliding up his torso, brushing dangerously close to his nipple. Another hand not his own worked on the buckle of his belt.

 _Danger. Danger. Danger._

"Nii-sama… What are you…"

Tsuna flipped them both over so that Ienari was the one straddling him, hips bucking onto each other. The blanket had long been forgotten after getting tossed to the side.

Gosh. Ienari felt like a pervert. His heart sped up at the flushed look on Tsuna's face, his own mirrored his twin.

"You've grown so big, Nacchan…"

That sounded so wrong…

"Nii-sama…"

Yet it felt so righ-

Whoa. No. No. No. No.

Time out.

Ienari tried to push Tsuna away, but he had no strength to fight back, not when the horrifying pleasuring touch of his brother draining every ounce of his control.

Tsuna snaked his arms around the other's neck, slowly pulling him for a kiss on the side of his nape. Ienari managed to pull away before those dangerous lips claim his skin. Tsuna changed target, nipping at his brother's ear.

"Nii-sama… You can't… Ah…!"

"You used to be ticklish here…" Tsuna whispered. "I guess age changed that. Hormones are oh so terrifying, ne?"

Damn. Had Tsuna's voice always been that… sexy…?

"N-Nii-sama… Please… I… I can't…"

 _"What the hell is going on?"_

.

Though Enma managed to overpower them initially, he felt himself getting weaker when both Simon's and Vongola's guardians worked together to free themselves. His concentration finally broke when Reborn shot him with a tranquilizer. The guardians all crash-landed on each other. Being held high up in the air does that to you.

Reborn being Reborn despised having things hidden from him, especially when it has something to do with his own student. He had to admit, it _hurt_ when Ienari didn't trust him enough to let him stay by his side.

A weakness Reborn foolishly held on to.

Angry shouts of protests, blaming, and 'EXTREMES' didn't help his patience. So he added a warning shot in the mix of chaos, which was all it took to shut everyone up.

"Dame-Ie's guardians. Back to the house. Now."

The vongola guardians nodded in unison, then by their own weird method, rushed back to the house they were escorted out just minutes before, leaving the Simon guardians to tend to their fallen boss.

Hayato was hysterical. Takeshi's smile was missing from its usual spot on his face. So even Ienari's two best friends didn't know what happened to their sky.

Oh how they never would've expected the sight they would find behind the barricaded door of Ienari's bedroom.

.

Thank goodness Maman was out, or she would be upset by the total destruction they were causing.

Hayato panicked when he couldn't open the bedroom door. Shy, sweet Chrome who had a little more common sense than the others used a layer of illusion to cancel the noises their chaos made, making sure bossu didn't hear their arrival. Mukuro's vines cleared the barricade from inside.

Of course, Reborn was the first to go inside. Fuck if anything happens to _his_ Ienar-

"You can't… ah…!" Ienari moaned loud and clear for everyone to hear.

The guardians froze.

There on the floor, clothing unbuttoned, hair disheveled, face red and panting, their beloved boss was straddling… a clone?

What the fuck.

Nobody dared to say anything, too busy trying to process what they were witnessing.

The 'other' Ienari whispered something inaudible as he pulled the 'other-other'(?) Ienari ( it was difficult to know who is who/what when they both looked exactly the same ) down for what seemed to be a deep kiss. _So close. Oh, so close to each other's lips, almost there._

Hayato fainted. Ryohei, for once, fell quiet. Mukuro covered Chrome's eyes. Fortunately, Bianchi took the kids somewhere else while Reborn and the others make sure the house was safe to return to.

"N-Nii-sama…-"

'Nii-sama'?!

"Please… I… I can't…" Ienari ( Ienari? ) panted.

A hairline before lips touched, Reborn lost it.

" _What the hell is going on?_ "

Both brunets snapped their heads towards the voice. The one on top blushed impossibly red as he stuttered sentences of uninterpretable shit while the bottom one smirked.

The air tense and awkward. Teenagers stared at a very un-innocent scene played by their supposed-to-be innocent and naive boss. ( after all, they tried so hard to keep him innocent, going as far as to lie about where babies come from, censoring his books and TV, prying him away from anything remotely related to anything sexual ). Reborn's question was left ignored when the bottom brunet sat up while the other was still on top of him, effectively pressing their groins together.

Reborn felt the strong need to murder someone.

Jealousy is a dangerous thing.

Good ol' Takeshi was the one to crack the silence with a very casual statement.

"When the teacher talked about binary fission, I never thought it would be like this?"

Mukuro stared at Takeshi as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. The illusionist tried so hard to make his face appear stoic, but the pain was too much.

The bottom Ienari, the one with the smirk, the slightly _sinister_ -looking one giggled, sending chills down everyone's spine.

That was the moment they all knew they're fucked.

"You didn't tell me you have guests, Nacchan~"

"B-But I didn't know you were coming!"

"Haha. Well, you know I love taking you by surprise, _especially from behind_."

Ienari was sooooo screwed ( a literal possibility in the near future, but he prayed not ). With most of his guardians and tutor watching, the unfortunate boss-in-training could only cry as always, as it was the only thing he could do when those perverted hands wrapped tightly around him.

The rest pretended they heard nothing.

"So…, are you going to introduce them to me, Nacchan?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"Boo… Then I'll start!"

Tsuna finally released Ienari and stood straight with his hands folded behind him, nodding a small bow as a polite courtesy.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you all. I'm Sawashiro Tsunayoshi."

Ah.

That explained everything… NOT.

'SINCE WHEN DID IENARI HAVE A BROTHER?!'

There were no pictures, records, or anything to prove the existence of a 'brother'. Reborn ( who really wanted the brother by 'blood' to exist, but now, not really ) never found any evidence of another Sawada in the family bloodline, and now one had presented itself on a silver platter. How lucky.

"Wait." Who else but Reborn noticed the obvious difference first. "Sawashiro?"

"Ah… That…" Tsuna said in a cold tone. He seemed to be remembering a bitter memory.

Yes. He remembered the day Byakuran came home with a 'legit' wedding certificate ( Tsu-chan, I copied your signature! / How?! / _Love_. ), two wedding wings, and official papers stating their changed names by marriage, all when Tsuna was only four years old. How Byakuran pulled the required strings remained a mystery to the brunet. ( Tsu-chan, I still have bits of knowledge from other parallels, so of course I'm going to abuse it. / Byakuran. We're _kids_. / We're _both_ kids, and we're _both_ mentally old as fuck, so it doesn't really count as pedophilia? Details. / THAT'S NOT THE POINT. WHY ARE WE MARRIED? WHICH IDIOT ALLOWED THIS? )

Months later, those rings became their 'pacifiers'. Tsuna stopped complaining since.

"That's a story for another time." Tsuna smiled. The others saw how eerily same that smile was to Ienari's.

Heck, the both looked _exactly_ the same. Not a hair out of place.

"Ahaha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! It's nice to meet you, Tsuna!"

The other guardians were baffled by how quick the rain befriended a stranger, and already giving nicknames too!

"EXTREME! I HAVE TWO LITTLE BROS!"

Tsuna laughed. The sun always shone the brightest.

"Then I'm happy to have another big brother, onii-chan!"

Ienari was horrified. Ryohei had no idea what he just did, what he had signed himself to.

"Bossu's brother?" Chrome voice came out as a soft, sweet whisper. Her eyes still covered by Mukuro's hands. "Mukuro-sama. I want to see."

Mukuro reluctantly let go.

Purple eyes met brown, gaze locked in an odd tune of synchronization, an invisible bond of understanding. Somehow, Chrome felt as if she had met the 'brother' before. The way brown eyes stared at her was different than Ienari's kind and warm ones. The 'brother', Tsuna's were hiding something, yet trying to break out of silence.

A tearless, soundless cry.

"Your eyes are pretty." Tsuna said to Chrome, which made her blush.

To the others, it was a straightforward flirt on their only female guardian, thus assuming ( if the previous ordeal with Ienari wasn't enough ) that Tsuna was somewhat a pervert.

But Tsuna knew better.

Those were one of the rare times he appreciated receiving the other Tsunayoshi's memories, too glad to intervene fate when needed. _Just in time_.

"Kufufu. I appreciate it if you don't touch what's mine, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Don't worry. I already have Nacchan for that. Right, Nacchan?"

"Please don't touch me, Nii-sama. Ever."

"Yet you liked it when I put my hand in your-"

"Oh MY GOD. NO."

As expected, Tsuna only laughed, blatantly enjoying how red Nacchan's face can get with a little teasing. For extra effect, he skipped to his brother's side and hugged him tightly, bodies once again pressed together. A tiny squeal escaped his lips when Ienari's body stiffened at the contact.

"I love you so much, my dear brother!"

Takeshi restrained Reborn from going on a shooting rampage.

"Hey, Nacchan… Later tonight, can we…"

"THEY HAVEN'T EVEN DONE INTRODUCING THEMSELVES AND YOU'RE ALREADY ASKING FOR SOMETHING IMPOSSIBL-"

"It's not impossible. I packed lube before coming here-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. I'VE-"

Tsuna 'accidentally' touched a sensitive spot, at least that was what everyone wanted to believe. Ienari whimpered pathetically as he tried to keep his legs from getting too noodle-y. A rather erotic gasp resonated in the room.

What has been heard cannot be unheard.

No hole would be big enough to hide his shame and embarrassment Ienari felt. He silently prayed for something… _anything_ at all to change the situation he was in. Now that his important people knew of the secret he kept for so long, nothing else mattered.

Done. So, so done with shit.

Ienari slumped onto his brother, body giving in to exhaustion. Tsuna readily caught his brother's fallen form.

"I give up… Do as you like…" said Ienari in a lifeless voice. "But please kill me after you're done…"

Again with the laughing. The guardians swore they would have nightmares the next time they sleep. They could do nothing but stare as the perverted one snuggled into the crook of their precious boss' neck.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nacchan. I love you too much."

"Lies…" Ienari whimpered.

He remembered all the hell Tsuna put him through all those years ago. When Reborn came into his life and started the so-called 'spartan training', Ienari only laughed, saying that it was nothing compared to what he had been through in the past, which he still refused to say anything about.

When they were kids, Tsuna always said that it wouldn't hurt.

Yet, it hurt. A lot. Especially when it involves rocks, very _pointy_ rocks, fire, heated iron, ropes, pencil, cotton candies, and many other things down the list. Heck, everything Tsuna touches automatically became hazardous mentally and physically.

Tsuna = Pain and suffering.

"Lies…" Ienari repeated. "I hate you so much, Nii-sama…"

The shock, along with the frustration and despair of Tsuna visiting again were too much for poor Ienari to handle. The exhaustion of having his 'Tsuna senses' distorting his grasp on reality for the past few days finally caught up to him. He passed out in his literal nightmare's arms.

"Whoopsies. Looks like Nacchan is too tired to play tonight. I brought _toys_ too…"

Tsuna laid his brother on the ground and began rearranging the room while the others just watched. Everything was too weird too comprehend. Was he even real?

"Ah. Perhaps you guys want to play with me instead?"

"No." they all said at the same time, except for Hayato who was still out cold on the floor, and Takeshi who stupidly said 'yes'.

Reborn commented, "You don't have any idea what kind of game he's talking about, do you…"

"Haha. Nope."

Idiot.

"But I want to know more about Tsuna. Ienari never told us anything about his brother."

"Those who are not in the game won't know of my connection with Nacchan." Tsuna said as he arranged Ienari's bed. Sleeping on the floor couldn't be comfortable. Nacchan might have a backache in the morning.

Roborn took an interest in Tsuna's choice of words.

'Game'.

What could that mean?

"Let me deal with this. Take everyone else back home and make sure no one is listening." Reborn ordered the guardian currently with the most brain cells, which Mukuro immediately nodded while the others had looks of confusion on their faces.

"I expect some kind of exchange, arcobaleno." Mukuro materialized his signature weapon and pierced the ground beneath him. Illusionary sleeping gas knocked the rest of the guardians to sleep. "I want to know if I can possess the other one instead."

"Omerta…" Reborn warned. Mukuro shouldn't have said anything in front of the civilian twin of Vongola Decimo lest he wanted another imprisonment.

"Fine. Fine. Odd how you gladly dragged two innocent schoolgirls down, but kept this one," Mukuro pointed to Tsuna with his trident, "out of the loop. As Ienari's brother, it's impossible."

With one last swing of his trident, Mukuro disappeared along with all those who were unconscious in a swirl of blinding mist. Tsuna clapped his hands, amazed at the surreal magic trick performed by the pineapple one.

"That was amazing! It looked so real!" Tsuna chirped, eyes sparkled in childlike delight. "Where did they go? I didn't get to know all of their names yet."

"They'll be back tomorrow."

'Besides. They refuse to leave their sky unattended for too long.'

"Enough about them. Tell me more about yourself, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the name. Reborn did the same. The hitman didn't mean to call the other Sawada he knew nothing about 'Dame', but somehow, the name rolled nicely on his tongue. It felt unnaturally natural.

He liked it.

So he was going to keep it.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn repeated. Tsuna creepily smiled at that.

"Well. As you can see, I am Nacchan's identical twin brother. Seven minutes apart. I run a tiny bakery in- Ah! I'm not supposed to reveal it since nacchan and I are still playing. Can't have you giving clues, ne?"

"…"

"What else… I like cakes. I hate paperworks. My number is 27. I live with another guy but that's also a story for another time. Oh! Nacchan said I'm a sadist, but I don't think so? Hahaha!"

Judging by the way Ienari acted, Reborn saw the light in that claim. He himself couldn't get any sort of extreme reaction out of the young Vongola boss no matter what extreme situation he pushed Ienari into, and here Tsuna was, terrifying the poor soul with his mere presence.

How did the brother sparked so much fear in one of the strongest people in the world? Reborn just had to wait and see.

Tsuna abandoned his brother's side in favor of picking up the infant. Reborn noticed how gentle Tsuna was.

A bit _too_ gentle.

When skin touched skin, in comparison to Ienari, the first difference Reborn noted was how hot Tsuna was. Literally. Ienari's average body temperature had always been 38.8°C. Tsuna's could possibly be higher than 40.

Then there was that split second jolt Reborn felt in his chest. All of a sudden, the pacifier around his neck weighed a little heavier, though not in a literal sense.

"What is your name, little guy?" the brunet asked. His smile softened when it was just the two of them ( the unconscious didn't count ) in the room.

"I am Ienari's home-tutor, Reborn!"

"Home-tutor? Then you must be very smart!"

"…"

Reborn remembered the first time he met Ienari. Ienari's reaction wasn't the most welcoming. Heck, Ienari's intuition immediately kicked in, painfully weighing at the idea that the 'home-tutor' wasn't really an infant.

Did Tsuna suspected anything? Or did he not inherit the same hyper intuition Ienari had?

"So how did my brother do in school? I hope he's behaving well when I was away."

"He's a genius." Reborn admitted. "But for some incomprehensible reason, he never give it his all, unless things are on the line."

"Oh? Mind elaborate, Reborn-chan?" Tsuna sweetly asked, which made the great Reborn shiver in disgust.

"He wouldn't bother unless it involves something or someone he cares deeply for. If we forced him to do something he deems unworthy of his attention, he would violently retaliate."

'In fear.' Reborn wanted to complete the sentence. Simply revealing too much would be too rash. Leaving out details would be too suspicious. He had specific orders as to what actions to take when dealing with potential allies and civilians, but a civilian brother?

Being the blood brother to the heir destroyed the poor lad's clean future. A life tied to bloodshed and suffering was inevitable, unless orders were given, in which Vongola prepared none.

For the time being, Reborn would be on standby until further instructions. It was bad enough with Xanxus' case.

Tsuna pondered at Reborn's words, eyebrows knitted in a fit of concentration before he shrugged it away like it was nothing.

"Mmmhmm. That doesn't sound too healthy, but I guess I can understand why Nacchan is like that."

Especially when it was partially his fault Ienari acted so selective.

Reborn briefly caught the guilt in Tsuna's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The hitman wanted to manipulate and bend the brunet like how he did to many others ( dragging Kyoko and Haru into the underworld ), but his hitman instincts strongly insisted that the teen holding him was someone nobody wanted to or should get involved with, be it the normal world or the dark side.

"Anyway, Reborn-chan. I really need to unpack my bags. Do you mind if I leave you two alone for a bit?"

"Sure."

Not like Reborn knew what else to say. A lot of things happened that night, and the fatigue was catching up to him.

A tiny part of him wanted to ask Tsuna what he would do if Ienari was awake. Would he be 'playing' instead of unpacking? Reborn scratched that question out of his range of humor after seconds of internal debate.

"Fantastic!" Tsuna gently tucked Reborn in bed beside Ienari. The orange blanket appeared out of nowhere, almost like magic. "I'll call mom and tell her I'm home. Then I have a whole basement to clean."

"Basement?" Reborn didn't know the Sawada residence have a basement. Yet another surprise to add in the mix.

Sawashiro Tsunayoshi was a bundle of surprise, one revelation after another.

"Yeah. When we were 8, Nacchan cried whenever I was in the same room as him, so we had to move rooms. I asked mom if I can make an underground secret chamber-… Wait…" Tsuna pouted as if trying to sort his thoughts out. "Come to think of it, I wonder why Nacchan cried? Maybe my tutoring sessions were a bit too extreme? Or was it the games?"

Reborn decided not to ask, reserving the question for another time.

For the time being, he needed to discretely bring Bianchi and the kids back to the house without having a carbon copy of Ienari terrorizing them.

The guardians needed a meeting to adapt to the sudden twist of event in their regular and 'totally normal' life in the mafia.

Iemitsu needed a few rounds of ammo through the head for being an idiot. What the fuck was he thinking, hiding another legitimate heir like that? Vongola's power balance was already weak to begin with. They couldn't afford to make room for another heir.

'Sigh.'

"You and Baka-Ie have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"What's wrong, Dame-Tsuna? Hiding something?"

"Nothing… It's just… Nacchan and I are going on a date tomorrow! Ah. But he didn't know that yet. I want to surprise him first thing in the morning!"

"…"

.

 **Extra ( 1 / 3 ) :**

42 seconds.

Fourty-fucking-two seconds, Byakuran looked away from his dear Tsunayoshi to answer a phonecall from a satisfied customer.

Then Tsuna suddenly disappeared, leaving only a **'Visit Nacchan. Brb.'** note tucked under a marshmallow ( Sorry, Tsu-chan, but not even this can make up to it! ) cupcake.

Tsuna's 'brb' could last for a few hours to several months. Usually months. No letters. No phonecalls. _Nothing_. Not even a text message.

Byakuran locked everything in their little bakery, packed his bags and flew out of the window. He needed to find Tsuna, especially when it was almost time for the cursed rainbow arch to begin, seeing that they're both connected to the current sky arcobaleno.

Fuck anyone who saw him flying.

'AN ANGEL SPOTTED' would make the local newspaper a little less boring.

…

 **Extra ( 2 / 3 ) :**

Aria leaned against the balcony fence with Yuni, both looking at the sunset.

"Will you be free soon?" Yuni asked. Her childlike innocence shone bright in her eyes.

"Now, now, Yuni." Aria patted her daughter's head. A fond smile played on her lips. "You know I don't understand your cryptic words. And it doesn't help that I can't see any future with you or your two friends in it."

"Of course you don't, mommy! Only Tsu-chan and Byaku-chan know! And only Tsu-chan, Byaku-chan, and I know! The Trinity Sky will always be together forever!"

Aria was glad Yuni grew up in a bloodless childhood, all thanks to the two mysterious skies known as 'Tsu-chan' and 'Byaku-chan'. She foresaw her own death which was due a little more than one year ago. But ever since Tsu-chan and Byaku-chan came into her life, her visions were all… off track, as if those two did something to change fate.

She had a lot of questions regarding the two skies.

Who were they?

What did they want?

Why did they seek Yuni out?

And the biggest question of them all… What in the world did they do to change fate so much that even deaths were defied?

"Hey, Yuni…" Aria called as she picked Yuni up. "You sure you don't want to tell me who Byaku-chan and Tsu-chan are?"

"Yup! Tsu-chan and Byaku-chan are mine, and I am theirs! Not yours! Besides, you already have Gamma."

"What."

"When are you getting married?"

"M-Married?"

"I want another sister. Hurry up and-"

"Yuni!" Aria couldn't stop her face from going red. "Where did you learn all of these things?"

"Tsu-chan and Byaku-chan~!"

Figures.

"And you know, mommy? Tsu-chan said you and Gamma's wedding would be soon, once one-third of the chains disappear! Then nothing can hold you down, ne?"

"I'm not getting married, Yuni. Mommy's too busy with-"

"Tsu-chan said the ship will sail, so the ship _will_ sail." Yuni stubbornly said.

Aria didn't understand a single thing Yuni said afterwards, something about ships and rainbows and un-rainbows? At least Yuni's innocent passion for 'ships' wouldn't be of harm to anyone.

Besides… how dangerous can ships be?

…

 **Extra ( 3 / 3 ) :**

Before he strolled into the Sawada residence to visit his adorable Nacchan, Tsuna stood on the welcome mat of the entryway, breathing in and out to ease his nerves. He knew that as much as Ienari was afraid of him, he was equally terrified.

One careless move, and everything would be over.

All he had to do was to keep himself under control. No depressing thoughts. Don't let psychosis win.

Sparks of inky black swirled in the stone of his ring.

No.

 _No._

 _Don't._

He would be fine.

Tsuna breathed out through his mouth, prepping himself for a proper reunion.

He would be fine…

Putting all effort into one big smile, he knocked loudly on the front door of his childhood house.

"Nacchan~!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **What if… ( 1 / 1 ) :** **_Chrome didn't cancel the sound all the way through and Hibari woke up during Tsuna's introduction?_**

The guardians stared in shock at the rather unholy ( and guiltily erotic ) sight of their boss, and even more so at what Hibari Kyoya did after the prefect entered the room through the window.

"H-Hibari-san…" Ienari slowly started. He was sure the cloud guardian was sleeping on their rooftop seconds ago. His intuition hummed in agreement. "Umm… Why did you give me these…?"

Tsuna stared at two wrapped condoms the black-haired teen threw at Ienari. He blinked and blinked before smirking. The Kyoya of this world was more generous than the other Tsunayoshi's Kyoya, and possibly a bit kinky too.

"Protection." Kyoya cooly said.

"But why." Ienari dared ask.

"Doing it is fine, but I don't want any Nami-chuu students getting pregnant under my watch."

"But Hibari-san. I'm a guy."

"Details."

"… Why do you even have these…?"

" _Details._ "

"… Why did you give me two?"

"In case you want to switch roles with your partner mid way."

Tsuna decided to intervene, but not for the better. "Hmm. I guess it would be refreshing if Nacchan tops me once in a while. How about it, Nacchan?"

"NO."

Chaos soon erupted, or in a more precise description, violence caused by failure of their brain rebooting. The only people sane enough to not add oil to the fire was surprisingly the three most violent people in the room - Reborn, Mukuro, and Kyoya.

Reborn watched the copy mentally scarring the guardians with very graphic descriptions of what kind of games he and Nacchan would do. He had to admit, while he was jealous of someone else inappropriately touching the light of his life, it would be a waste of good mayhem to simply stop it all.

So he allowed the world to burn just a bit longer…

… all the while with a video camera in his hand.

Mukuro sighed. He didn't remember signing up to babysitting a group of overgrown babies. He remembered attacking Sawada Ienari, had his ass dragged back to Vendicare, struct a deal with Vongola, made the mist arcobaleno explode in the ring battle, had a bunch of memories from the future transferred to him, possessed by an ancient ghost…

Where did things go wrong?

He planned on staying on the 'sane' side of the group for as long as possible, but fuck it.

If the others are crazy, he had the rights to be just as impulsive and insane.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kyoya-kun-" Mukuro dodged a tonfa to the face. "Do you keep condoms on your person at most times?"

Kyoya smirked. He might as well have a bit of fun if he were to sink with the rest of those herbivores in their mafia madness.

"I carry a lot of things for multiple protocols."

"Then… Do you have anything for me? Perhaps more of those condoms for the both of _us_ to have a bit of fun later on?" Mukuro shot a seductive grin at the prefect, winking his right eye in a suggestive manner. It was fun to mess around with someone seemed to have zero sexual drive.

However, his plan backfired when Kyoya actually approached him in an equally suggestive grin, swaying hips and all. The prefect slipped something thin into Mukuro's pants pocket.

"I believe this might be of great help. Come find me if you decide to follow it through. I'm always available to _help_." Kyoya whispered too close to Mukuro's ear, easily making the illusionist blush a brilliant red before exiting in the same fashion as how he entered the room.

Mukuro was speechless. His brain tried to process what just happened. Looking around, he saw Reborn filming new blackmail materials, his fellow guardians trying to put out the fire they accidentally started in the middle of the room, his boss half-naked with the also half-naked copy pinning him to the ground, and of course, to the 'thing' Kyoya slipped into his pocket…

… which turned out to be an orchidectomy pamphlet.

"…"

For the first time in his life, he regretted messing with his arch-rival.

 **To Be… Continued…?**

* * *

 **Orchidectomy : ( or orchiectomy ) is basically the surgery to remove your balls.**

 **Planning to put 'vasectomy' ( basically sterilize by sealing tube ) instead of 'orchidectomy', but I figured Hibari preferred the more painful method for his rival.**

* * *

 **A/N : You know. I love how half of you people are mad at me for the cliffhanger ( I didn't realize it was one ) and** ** _asking-for-updates-please-don't-do-this-again_** **while half of you are laughing at Ienari's pain.**

 **This was supposed to be a SERIOUS fic. I have a 'proper' ( yeah right ) plot planned down, but I'm still stuck at how I'm gong to introduce Byakuran's brother into the story, because, umm, I mean, Byakuran and Tsuna shouldn't exist in this universe in the first place. In a sense, Ienari was supposed to be 'the' Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world, and the not-yet-introduced brother should be 'the' Byakuran. If anyone has any idea, please slap it on my face.**

 **Nobody got the 'M' right. No cookies for you people. *eats all cookies and get fat***

 **I've dropped a lot of hints for what the future might be for our babies.**

 **Tell me, what do you want to see in future chapters?**


End file.
